Fall For You
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: Carter Tressiak live an ordinary life with her mother Devin in Lake Munroe. She thought her life will be simple until her friend invite her to 5 Leo Rise concert and there she meet Ritchie Curtin. Who knows her life too a dramatic change.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria Mikayla Carter Tressiak  
16  
Student at Lake Munroe High School  
Looks: Medium length bob black hair with streaks of light brown highlights, Bright, big blue eyes with square shaped face and angular jaws, full pink lips and fair snow-white skin  
More about her:  
Carter is the main narrator in the fanfic. Carter is an insecure girl who lives with her single mother, Devin Thompson right outside Lake Munroe, a small town in California where Devin runs a frozen yoghurt shop. Her insecurities come from a sickness known as HIV positive that came from a mistake by a nurse. She adopted her maternal grandmother's name.

Luciana Lorraine Maria Curtin  
17  
Student at Lake Munroe High School  
Looks: Long Wavy Blonde hair, Bright Chocolate Brown eyes with tan heart shaped face and angular jaws  
More about her:  
Luciana lives a life every girl wanted. She has a big mansion to herself with almost 40 maids and servant serving her. She had the hottest boy in school and her father is the famous Ritchie Curtin who is the front man of 5 Leo Rise, the band whose singles hit the billboard charts every time. Her father is constantly on tours and hardly come home unless if it is on Christmas or thanksgiving.

Stany Waiyan Santiago  
18  
Student at Lake Munroe High School  
Looks: Dark brown hair with Big, sparkling dark brown eyes, angular jaws with a golden brown tan  
More about him:  
Stany is the school's most popular boy but even with his popularity among girls. He comes from a rich but complicated background. He then meets Carter and his life just took a drastic change then.

Zon Jason Curtis  
16  
Student at Lake Munroe High School  
Looks: Dark black hair and black eyes with fair skin and angular jaws  
More about him:  
Zon is the best friend of Carter and is always there for her. He is 5 Leo Rise biggest fans so when they came to perform at Lake Munroe, Zon has to have Carter to go with him. Little did he know he brought a father and daughter back together.

Richard Eric 'Ritchie' Curtin  
33  
Lead Vocalist/ Rhythm guitarist of 5 Leo Rise  
More about him:  
Ritchie is the front man of the band 5 Leo Rise who single handedly raise his daughter, Luciana. His life remains the same until he meet this girl call Carter Tressiak.

Devin Lissette Thompson  
32  
Owner of Munroe Frozen Yoghurt Shop  
More about her:  
Devin Thompson runs a Frozen Yoghurt Shop right out side of town by the lake. Devin never talks much about Carter's father only telling her that someday she would understand.

_**Trailer:**_

**Carter Tressiak's life was not what it seemed to be**

_Showing Carter smiling to Stany at the Frozen Yoghurt Shop_

**Stany Santiago's life has more to it then it seemed**

_Showing Stany holding a photograph of his mother_

**Two different people who had nothing in common **

_Show Stany playing his guitar and Carter in the yoghurt shop_

**Is about to collide**

_Shows Luciana smirking with Stany beside her_

**Things that should not be**

**Happened**

"_No !Luciana is not my sister. She is not! This is just a dream!" Carter said shouting then running out of the house. _

**She tried to hate her life**

_Showing Carter on the floor crying_

**However, she realized she could not**

**She wanted to live the rest of her days in happiness **

**But why God just wouldn't let her**

"_I promise to love you and spoil you for the rest of my life," Stany said to Carter._

"_No, my life is ending." Carter said with tears._

"_What do you mean?" Stany ask._

"_I have HIV, I am born with it." Carter said with tears in her eyes._

**But yet hurt her even more**

"_You're just like every other boys who left after you heard she is sick," Zon shouted at Stany. _

"_What are you talking about?" Stany said coolly._

"_Do you really think she have a choice? She do not, she just live with it. She can just be like any other girl but it's all because of a stupid mistake by a nurse. Which caused her to not even experience true love," Zon continued._

**Comes a story of **

**Love**

"_A girl like you is impossible to find…" Stany say as Carter smile._

**Truth**

"_My life is perfect without you. Why do you have to come back?" Carter shouted._

"_I am sorry, Carter" Ritchie said._

**Mistakes**

"_So I am all a freaking mistake… I would rather you abort me that time then born me into this world," Carter shouted._

"_Carter…you should know that you're my everything. You're everything I live for," Devin said._

**And Courage**

"_You're stronger than what I thought you were," Zon said. _

_**Fall For You**_

_**Coming to a computer screen near you**_


	2. Chapter

**Prologue **

Happiness. Everyone hopes to be happy at least once in their entire life and most of them did experience it. Except for me. I tried to accept my flaws and imperfections, I tried to be happy at least but I know I could not hide from my inner feelings. I was not at all. There were times I just want to cry and shout aloud, asking God why does he want all these things to happen to me. My mother always tells me 'God does things for a reason'. But half of the time I wanted to ask 'But why me?' Didn't God say he wants all of his children to experience prosperity and happiness? But why not me?

Everyone has probably gone through something hoping that 'everything happens for a reason'. No matter if it's someone that has gone through a hard time, or someone that had something great happen to them.

I live in Lake Munroe for my whole life. I live right outside town in the remote area by the lake where my mother opens a Frozen Yoghurt Shop right in front of our house. Although it is very remote here, many people still come down here to buy frozen yoghurt. I do not have a father neither did my mother mention anything about my father. To me, my mother is a part of my dad. Somehow, I really hope one day, I get to meet my dad.

One thing you should know about me is that I am HIV positive. Many people assume that I got HIV because I have a hectic sexual relationship or I take drugs. I got it from a nurse who made a mistake by using a needle used by a HIV positive person and used it on me. From then on, my life is ruin. Who is this girl?

It is me. Carter Tressiak. I am born on 7 August 1992. I study in Lake Munroe High School. I never experience happiness or love in my whole life neither did I ever have real friendship apart from Zon. Everyone left once they heard I had a sickness, Zon is the only one who stood by me.

However, I try not feel sad about why God made me this way. I know he has a reason for this…


End file.
